


Голосовые сообщения

by swiftbitch9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pen Pals, School, Songfic, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: Иногда под его голос, звучащий через шипящий динамик телефона, Кит грустил, что они не знакомы в реальной жизни. Что этот парень никогда не посмеется над до нелепости серьезными репликами Кита, не посмотрит в его глаза, не возьмет за руку.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Kudos: 1





	Голосовые сообщения

**Author's Note:**

> алёна швец. — Голосовые сообщения

Они переписывались буквально пару месяцев, не дольше. Но Кит так привязался к этому парню, как не привязывался ни к одному человеку в реальной жизни. Он знал, что человек с ником SpaceCowboy одного возраста с Китом, у него есть сестра и собака и он очень любит космос.

Ты последнее время круглые сутки онлайн. Что-то случилось?

да ничего, бессонница

Мне спеть тебе колыбельную?

Кит хихикнул про себя, уверенный, что это шутка и так же в шутку написал:

Да

Сообщение прочитано, но ответа не последовало. Кит отложил телефон, готовый до утра ворочаться в кровати без сна. Но через пару минут телефон, с момента покупки стоявший на беззвучном режиме, провибрировал. В чате с SpaceCowboy было одно непрочитанное сообщение. Он прислал голосовое сообщение длинной три минуты и тринадцать секунд.

Кит в полном замешательстве включил голосовое. Звонкий веселый голос, похожий на май, так не вязался со спокойным и медленным ритмом колыбельной. Он явно старался, хоть и срывался на высоких нотах. Кит тогда уснул так быстро, что не успел даже поблагодарить этого парня.

С тех пор каждый вечер Кита ждала новая колыбельная. Он бережно хранил эти сообщения и слушал каждый день перед сном. Иногда под его голос, звучащий через шипящий динамик телефона, Кит грустил, что они не знакомы в реальной жизни. Что этот парень никогда не посмеется над до нелепости серьезными репликами Кита, не посмотрит в его глаза, не возьмет за руку.

Кита никогда особо не любили в классе. Сирота, отличник, хотя ничего не делает, вечно мрачный и неразговорчивый. Но обычно эта неприязнь выражалась просто в том, что класс его игнорировал. Сегодня что-то изменилось.

А день с самого утра не задался. Оказалось, что телефон всю ночь не заряжался, Кит опоздал на урок да еще и наушники забыл. А сейчас его вообще бьют за школой под проливным дождем. К своей чести, Кит защищался достойно, но он был один против троих и уже очень скоро валялся в мокрой пыли, прикрывая голову.

— Эй! — послышался оклик, звучащий странно знакомо.

— Староста! — прокричал кто-то из хулиганов, и все трое убежали.

— Бегите-бегите, фамилии ваши я все равно запомнил, — проворчал себе под нос Мэтт. — Эй, ты как? — Мэтт закрыл Кита от дождя летним желтым зонтиком, похожим на солнышко. Холодные капли сразу покатились ему за шиворот, волосы моментально намокли и прилипли ко лбу, круглые очки залила вода, и Кит был почти уверен, что через них сейчас ничего не видно. Мэтт присел перед Китом на корточки и заглянул ему в лицо.

Кит сидел на земле и упорно щелкал кнопкой включения, но экран телефона так и оставался темным. Разбился. Сломался.

— Ты чего, из-за телефона так расстроился? Лучше, посмотри, у тебя кровь из носа течет. Больно? — Голос Мэтта всегда напоминал Киту его загадочного собеседника, так что всякий раз, как Холта спрашивали на уроке, Кита триггерило.

— Нет. — Кит торопливо утер кровавую дорожку тыльной стороной ладони. Он слизал остатки крови с губ и отвел взгляд.

— Пошли в медпункт. — Мэтт встал на ноги и потащил Кита за собой, схватив его за запястье.

— Да я говорю, все хорошо, — вяло сопротивлялся тот.

— Я от тебя не отстану, пока не убежусь, что с тобой правда все в порядке, — безапелляционно заявил Мэтт и потащил Кита за собой по петляющим коридорам школы.

Разбитый нос, разбитый глаз, разбитые костяшки пальцев — все это не так важно. Эти суки разбили телефон — единственную связь с человеком, без чьего голоса в наушниках — Кит был уверен — он не сможет заснуть.

Медсестра дала обоим полотенца, позаботилась о боевых ранениях Когане, сказала Киту посидеть пять минут и идти домой — уроки-то уже кончились.

— Я уже в норме, ты можешь идти. — Кит сильно гнусавил из-за кусочков ваты в ноздрях, останавливающих кровотечение.

— Я староста и чувствую ответственность за своих одноклассников. Это значит, что я не уйду отсюда раньше тебя. — Волосы Мэтта смешно пушились после дождя, а от улыбки веяло каким-то теплом и уютом.

— Знаешь, ты никогда ни с кем не разговариваешь в классе. Я бы хотел узнать о тебе побольше, человек-загадка. — Мэтт со знающим видом рассматривал склянки со спиртом и мотки бинтов за стеклянной дверцей шкафа и мычал под нос какую-то песню. А Кит сидел и неверящим взглядом уставился в пустоту.

— А… А слова в этой песне есть? — робко спросил он.

— А? — отвлекся Мэтт. Он улыбнулся Киту и вполголоса напел колыбельную, под которую Кит засыпал вчера. Холт осекся на полуслове, запнувшись о взгляд Когане. — Ты чего смотришь на меня, будто приведение увидал?

— SpaceCowboy? — спросил Кит, не в силах произнести что-нибудь еще, кроме этого ника.

Тут пришла очередь Мэтта открыть рот от удивления. Какое-то время он просто хлопал глазами за очками с сильными диоптриями, явно не зная, что нужно делать в такой ситуации.

— Вы все еще тут? Ну-ка быстро домой, дождь как раз кончился. — Медсестра зашла в медкабинет, громко хлопнув дверью и заставил обоих парней подпрыгнуть на месте от неожиданности.

Кит наконец достал вату из носа, Мэтт забрал желтый зонтик, от которого на полу натекла лужа, и оба парня вышли на улицу. Небо все еще хмурилось, но на горизонте виднелась чистая голубая полоска.

— Наверное теперь, когда ты знаешь, что это я, ты не захочешь больше со мной общаться, — грустно произнес Кит.

Мэтт заливисто рассмеялся. Его смех был похож на звон луговых колокольчиков. Он посмотрел Киту в глаза своими глазами цвета нагретой за день сосновой коры.

— Не захочу? — слишком громко ответил он. — Да для меня почти что честь быть другом для Кита Когане, самого мрачного ученика нашей школы!

Мэтт взял его за руку, и Кит почувствовал, как у него в душе распускаются подсолнухи и поворачиваются к появившемуся в его жизни солнцу.


End file.
